Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to apparatus for digging a hole, and more particularly to shovel with measurement markings for digging a hole.
Discussion of the Background
Shovels known in the prior art are designed for digging a hole, but typically require the use of an additional measurement device such as a ruler in order to measure the depth of the hole. Such a configuration requires a user to periodically measure the depth of the hole using a separate measurement apparatus, thereby increasing the time to dig the hole.
Thus, there currently exist deficiencies in shovel designs.